


No One Else Could Love You More

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean just can't help himself. He's jealous of his brother.





	No One Else Could Love You More

Dean tapped his fingers – rat-a-tat-tat – on the driving wheel, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. 

Who did that chick think she was, checking out Sam like that? His brother was strictly off-limits to anyone who wasn’t six-foot one, handsome as a Hollywood movie star and the best hunter on God’s green Earth. 

And to make it worse, Sam seemed to be enjoying the blonde’s not too veiled invitation to scoot off to the nearest rest room and engage in a little one on one, wild sex over a sink.  
Just let his brother take a step towards that end, and the little bitch wouldn’t know what hit him.

Luckily, for today, Sam gave the girl his standard, empathic smile before turning and making his way back towards the waiting Impala.

‘What the fuck was all that about?’  
Dean didn’t waste a second in letting Sam feel his displeasure.

Sam’s wide-eyed expression was a giveaway that he knew exactly what Dean was asking, but chose to brush it aside.  
‘Why are you pissed, Dean?’

‘Don’t play the innocent with me. You and that chick out there were getting too friendly.’

‘You’re jealous, dude!’ Sam’s teasing grin only served to up Dean’s annoyance.

‘No, I’m not,’ he protested. ‘I just don’t like it when someone sets their eyes on my property.’  
‘What…..!’ Sam pursed his lips together in disapproval, irked by his brother’s words. ‘So I’m your property now! Good to know. Well, I might just decide to go back and take Cheryl up on her very inviting offer to fuck her!!!’

‘You wouldn’t dare.’  
‘Oh, yes I would.’ Sam lifted his chin in defiance and Dean realised he’d gone too far. Time to apologise.

‘I’m sorry, dude. I was out of line. You’re not my property. It’s just, I love you too much, Sammy…. and anything I’ve loved has been duly taken from me. If I lose you too….’  
Sam’s expression softened. Dean was overly jealous and possessive, the younger man was well aware of it, but he understood the underlying trauma which was at its origin.

He shuffled along the bench seat and stretched his arm around his big brother’s shoulders.  
‘’We took a vow back there in that church, when you convinced me not to close the gates of Hell. You and me forever, come what may. That kinda makes us married.  
Back when Jessica and I were together, I swore to myself I’d never betray her with anyone else. I loved Jess, but what you and I have is on a whole other level. There’s no way I’m ever leaving you, Dean. I wish you’d get that through your thick skull.’

Sam’s long fingers caressed the short hairs on the back of his brother’s neck, one of the sensitive areas they both shared, and Dean felt the warm tendrils of arousal flow though his belly.

‘Sam, I get it, But I can’t promise I’ll remain placid and calm when any fucker checks you out.’  
‘How about some yoga to calm your boiling spirits?’ Sam chuckled. ‘After all, I was an instructor for a while. Picked up all the tricks.’

Dean took his eyes from the road, uncaring of the traffic, to glare at his sibling. ‘I don’t do any of that hippie crap,’ he growled.

‘You liked it well enough when it was Lisa who made the moves,’ Sam reminded him, getting in a little dig of his own.  
‘That’s below the belt, Sam!’ Dean whined.

‘Speaking of belts. You’d better park, for I’m gonna unbuckle yours and palm that thick cock. You like?’

‘I like,’ Dean groaned as Sam’s hand feathered its way down his brother’s chest to rest on his groin. ‘I like very much.’


End file.
